Come here boy
by VioletBaudelaire07
Summary: Imagine the FBI having communal showers in their office. Slash, to some extent M. H/R. Oneshot.


**Hi darlings! The basic idea for this story actually came to me in a dream, believe it or not... ****I woke up, thinking "I did NOT just dream THAT!" Well, apparently I did and there it was, a new idea for this story. Read and... enjoy? Tell me what you think about it! **

He stared at the wall in front of him. _Don't look!_ Water droplets were running down the white tiles. _Just keep looking at the wall and all will be fine!_ He soaped his arms. _I wonder whether these coloured dots create a pattern_, he forced himself to think. He didn't bother finding out because if he'd wanted to he'd had to look at more sectors of the wall, meaning he'd had to turn his head. He let the water wash away the foam and reached for the shampoo. Luckily it was on his right hand side.

"God, today was exhausting...", the man on Hotch's left side half said, half sighed.

He concentrated on the label on the shampoo. _Ingredients: Aqua, _he read. "Yeah, I can't wait to go home and get some sleep." _Kaolin,_ He hoped very much he had sounded casual. _Solum_ _Diatomeae,_

"I think I could fall asleep right now."

He saw a movement from the corner of his left eye. _Potassium, Don't look!, Glycerin, Salix Extract,_ _look at these highly interesting water drops on the bottle!, Phenoxyethanol..._ _what was that anyway?_ "Please don't, it would be such a waste of water if you left the shower on all night!", he tried to joke. _Lauric Acid, Montmorillonite,_

He heard Reid chuckle. "Not happy with the shampoo?"

_Tetrasodium -_ Hotch finally looked up. He just had to. He couldn't ignore the fact that the other was right about him staring at the dark blue shampoo bottle for at least thirty seconds now. "Why?" Could any sight be more delightful than the one he looked at right now? Water running down that young, adorable face, dripping from that chin, pearling off these lips... which were forming an amused smile.

"You've been studying the label for ages."

"Oh, I... I was just lost in thought... and I'm tired." He put the shampoo back. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of those of his subordinate. He really shouldn't have looked at him in the first place.

"I know what you mean, I'm all tensed up!" Reid rubbed his shoulder with his left hand, half turning to the wall again.

"I can help you with that!", Hotch answered, reaching out to grab both shoulders of the young man in front of him and started to massage them firmly.

Reid closed his eyes. "Oh, that's better!", he sighed. "Where'd you learn that?"

He came a little closer, just to reduce his visual angle of the other man's body. "I never did."

"Honestly? 'Cause you're really _good_ at it!"

"Um. Thanks."

The younger man jerked back his head and moaned. Hotch really hoped that nobody had heard that. They might be alone in the communal shower and it was late in the evening but one never knew who was wandering about in the office doing some overtime.

"Oh Hotch!" Did he have to use that sultry voice? "God, yes!", Reid gasped. Everyone who overheard them must be quite sure that they were having sex... Now he really, really hoped that nobody was in the office anymore!

Yet he had to take care that this situation didn't turn him on too much. _Just look at his face, nowhere else!_, he told himself. It was difficult enough not to be aroused by what he saw now anyway, Reid's head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth half open, allowing the water to wash over his face, flowing somewhere Hotch's eyes didn't dare to follow.

"Oh yes, yes... yes..."

Was he blushing? He must be, because he felt his face burning. Yet somehow his hands seemed glued to the soft skin of Reid's shoulders.

The younger man moaned again, and then he opened his brown eyes, a look of surprise on his face, and "_God, yes! _", he panted, no, almost shouted.

* * *

><p>With a loud gasp Hotch woke from his sleep. <em>What a silly dream! We don't have communal showers at the office!<em>, was the first thing on his mind. The second thought was _I never thought you could have wet dreams in my age_.


End file.
